botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Palonyria Dragoone
Overview Palonyria Dragoone, known to the settlers of Botany Bay as simply 'Palo'. Nobody knows hir by hir full name, as shi has never introduced hirself as such, only as Palo. Palo is a shapeshifter, draconic in origins, and hermaphrodite, though the latter is known by very few. Shi came to the settlement as a spacefaring trader, and eventually settled there, taking a job as Botany Bay's Chief of Risk Assessment and Management, or RAM. Background Palo is a member of a race of dragons, known sparingly throughout the universe. Dragons, by their very nature, exist in concert with the harmonies and strings of the universe, including time itself. Dragons have a unique attunement to the universe, able to see things other beings cannot. They see the past, present and future as one, as many, as mutable, as fixed. Dragons tend to have a more quantum way of looking at things. Palo is a young dragon, only 41 actual years of age. Due to hir youth, shi is not as well versed in the ribbons of time as most of hir ancient counterparts. Shi has hints and inklings of such things. Shi is aware of other dimensions, other quantum filaments. Shi is sometimes aware of diverging timelines, but not on a fully conscious level. Hir species are also shapeshifters, though with considerable limits. One of the most notable limits is that, regardless of the form shi assumes, hir spots and tail will always remain. Another limit is that shi can only shift into a form shi has spent time learning. Shi cannot simply change into another species at will, shi cannot mirror a person standing in front of hir. Learning various forms to shift into takes considerable time and effort. Once fully learned, the change becomes easy. Palo also has an ability sort of unique among hir race, in that shi is able to change hir hair colour and style at wil. Career Palo began hir career at the age of 14, making hir way form home to the Argon sector, finding work as a freighter pilot for Terracorp. After some time and calculated risks, shi had amassed enough of a savings to invest in hir own ship, a freighter that shi christened Kon Tiki. With hir partner and engineer Jewel, shi worked in freight and salvage for some years, continually upgrading the Kon Tiki. After some time, Palo hangared the Kon Tiki at Terracorp HQ and took a shuttle delivery job to a Boron sector, where shi purchased a Boron Barracuda fighter. Using the fighter, shi travelled to a place called The Nexus, where shi worked for some time as a station commander on The Ramirez. Some time after that shi left The Nexus and found an old abandoned luxury resort on an uninhabited moon. Shi and Jewel converted the resort into a ship building facility, building themselves a new ship, the Yurika Maru. Shi continued hir career shipping, while Jewel did most of the building, and Palo eventually found hir way to Botany Bay. Over time, and several visits, shi came to really like the place and decided to stay, as hir relationship with Jewel had dissolved. Palo took over the post of Chief of Botany Bay's RAM department. Personal Personally, Palo is calculating, a planner, sometimes seen as cold. Shi can be quite reserved, until shi gets to know people. Hir alignment would probably best be described as chaotic neutral, or true neutral. Hir hand to hand combat skills are lacking, though shi is possessed of incredible agility and a prehensile tail. Hir weapons skills are better than average though, with excellent aim. Magically, shi feels shi has power, but no knowledge of it, or how to use it. Shi is young to hir species, at 41, but hir potential lifespan is quite long, on the order of millenia. Shi has a very small implant in the base of hir skull, given to hir as a reward for a certain job shi had undertaken for a certain Vorlon, a few years ago. The full extent of the implant's capabilities are not quite known to hir yet, as the Vorlons usually don't explain such 'gifts', but let the recipient learn as they go. So far, shi knows that it can warn hir of danger, though shi can't pinpoint the source of the danger, just that some is near. Shi also knows it can detect poisons in anything shi can smell or taste, perhaps more. And finally, it can be used to interface with nearly any computer in the known galaxies, though shi finds such interfacing *extremely* difficult to understand, and prefers standard interface devices. The implant also stores certain aspects of personal information, and one of the things shi uses it for is to record hir pet(s) there, in case the legitimacy of a pet's ownership is ever called into question. Socially, Palo is a hedonist. Shi prefers nudity when possible, or a bare minimum of clothing when necessary. Shi is extremely flirtatious, but only after shi gets to know a person. Shi is cautious until then, and will not often expose hirself, in any way, around those shi doesn't know. Hir society is matriarchal. The women take what they want from the men, when they want it. Palo knows that most of the universe is not this way, and therefore is a little more cautious, but is still quite aggressive in matters of love, but would be described, by many other races, as polyamorous. Shi does not commit to any one romantic or sexual partner, nor has shi a preference in gender. All have the potential to draw hir interest, though only a lucky few do. And only those lucky few might become privy to some of hir other secrets. Category:Characters